1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the fields of communication services and account security. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to diagnosing and resolving security problems for compromised communication accounts.
2. Background Information
Users call customer service lines for many types of problems. Security problems involving potentially compromised accounts may be difficult to diagnose and resolve based solely on user feedback, even when users fully and honestly answer all questions posed by a customer service representative (or customer care agent). For example, a user may not possess the information necessary to diagnose and resolve a security problem. A customer care agent may also lack access or knowledge necessary to resolve a security problem. As a result, when an agent cannot provide a proper resolution to a user, the agent may be faced with a choice to credit a user account, send out a replacement device, or suggest a device reset. When the agent cannot provide a proper resolution or compensation/credit, users may be left unsatisfied.